Final Mobile Suit Report: Gundam Wing
by Onna Ooji
Summary: *Repost* Might become R later on. Starts off 1year & 3months after EW. I'm bad at summaries, but basically trouble starts to brew again by someone aganist peace and more imporantly the peacecrafts. A new force tries to help and has connections to everyon
1. Proluge

Final Mobile Suit Report: Gundam Wing By Onna Ooji 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Gundam Wing characters and all that stuff.  But I will get will get very angry if anyone steals any of the characters I made.  So DON'T STEAL MY PLOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Warning: It's a bit limey in the prologue.

Author's note: This story starts off a year and 3 months after Endless Waltz.

Prologue **_And So It Starts…_**

You see what appears to a young girl, but as a shadow, at a laptop typing in code form.  You see her back as she walks out of the room and she says…

"Mission accepted."  You almost can't see her when suddenly you see a side profile of her, with her long, thick, dark brown hair flowing in front of her face, and she says…

"I will do everything in my power to make it complete."

It's night, and we see a female politician in bed, trying to get to sleep.  She sees an image of the young man with unruly, dark brown hair and piercing Prussian blue eyes, in a moss-green tank top.  She falls asleep with tears rolling down her cheeks.__

The young man with Prussian blue wakes up in a cold sweat from a nightmare about the young woman with pale skin, light brown hair that cascaded down to halfway down her thighs, and sparkling sky blue eyes, had been sexually assaulted.  His breathing is heavy and he murmurs her name.

"Relena."__

A few hours later, you see her sleeping soundly with a sad expression on her face.  The window creaks open and there's a tall man, about 6' 4", dressed in an outfit as black as the night.  The man quietly steps into the room with five 6" by 6" pieces of cloth in his hand.  He quickly walks over to the sleeping young lady and stuffs all the cloth in her mouth.  She opens her when he's doing this and tries to scream.  He sees this and immediately handcuffs her hands together.  He gets on the bed and sits in straddle position right on her private, holding her shoulders down.

_"Onii-sama, Noin, I need your help!!  My Perfect Soldier!!!!!!!  Wait, I can deal with this, but how?"_  She screams in her mind.

"There's no one to save you this time, you weak pacifist.  The Peacecrafts were morons for believing in peace.  I swore that would kill them all.  I assumed that you and your brother would die by being on your own.  So I didn't worry.  I should of known better.  I will kill your brother, but I think I'll kill you through other means."  Man starts to rip her nightgown.

_"This is no time to just sit here, I've got to take action.  But what?"_ she think barks at herself.

Suddenly she remembers something a soldier, who was her friend, told her…

"If sick pervert ever tries to rape you, Rele-sama, kick him in his groin and get away, or scream for help, or something like that."

_"I can kick I think, but I have a very slim chance of getting away and I am unable to scream."_  When she comes back to reality the intruder ripped everything off her except half of her bra and her panties.  She puts her plan into action and buys herself time.

She leaps off the bed, slips her hands out of the handcuffs and punches the intruder in the stomach.  A sword appears from nowhere.  She grabs the sword and points it at him.  She starts walking toward him and he walks backward toward the balcony with the broken window.  They are now at the end of the balcony.  He says in a snobby voice….

"Total pacifists don't use weapons."

_"Idiot!__ Doesn't he know that I'm not Princess Relena of the Cinq Kingdom OR Queen Relena of the World Nation anymore!_  I'm Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian!  I'm not from the Cinq Kingdom OR the World Nation!"  He scoffs at her and says…

"You still believe peace and a non-weapon world."

"Who ever said that I didn't believe in peace?" she replies with a determined look on her face.  

The intruder turns around and jumps off the balcony.  Relena rushes to the edge of the balcony, only to not see him anywhere.  She feels a hand on her shoulder and another hand taking the sword that she held in her right hand.  She turns around to see nothing.  The mysterious person, (that is if it was a person), and mysterious sword had disappeared.

"I better just forget this whole thing ever happened.  But I can't help but wonder where that sword came from and where it had disappeared to.  Who was the intruder?"  She stares at the beautiful sunrise and mutters, "Heero."__

The Prussian blue eyed male is staring at the earth with a pain in his chest that he didn't want to think about.

"Omae o Korosu."

"And so it starts. …Oh brother." says the shadow-like girl, with her bangs basically covering the top part of her face.  A tear rolls down her cheek, and then places on a black cape with a hood.  Then disappears.

Standard disclaimers apply.  I do not own the G-boys and girls, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, Treize, Mariemeia, Nataku, or anyone/thing from the original anything.  Anything/person else is mine, including the plot for this story.

Questions?  Comments?  Reply at OnnaOoji@aol.com 

Author's Note: I hope wasn't too sappy.  ^_^;


	2. Chapter 01

Final Mobile Suit Report: Gundam Wing 

Standard disclaimers apply.  I do not own the G-boys and girls, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, Treize, Mariemeia, Nataku, or anyone/thing from the original series.  Anything/person else is mine, including the plot for this story.

Author's Notes: There is some cursing in this chapter, so if you have problems with that… I don't what you should do!  Just don't yell at me. I'm apologizing now since Zechs acts really out of character in this chapter.

Translations:

Iie- no

Zechs Merquise desu- I'm Zechs Merquise or Zechs Merquise here

Hai- Yes

Arigatô – thank you

Domo-Arigatô – Thank you (formally)

Sayonara- good bye

CHAPTER 1**_ Unwanted intruders_**__ By Onna Ooji 

"Ah.  Fresh air!!!" yawned a young man with 1 ½ meter long braid.  

"DUO!!!!" screams the guy's female camping companion.  "THERE'S A SKUNK RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR FOOT!!!!!!!  HURRY DUO, GET IN HERE!!!

Duo swings his head, searching for her.

"Hilde, where you?"

"I'm in the tent, baka!!!!" yells Hilde.

"I'm com'n in!" Duo says as he unzips the tent opening wide enough for himself and jumps in.  Then he closes it.

"Well, at least we have food in here." Duo says with a sigh of relief.

"Yea! You remember to bring the food in!" Hilde says as she hugs Duo.

"I thought you had the food.  It was your turn." making a confused face as he says his side of the story. Hilde's face starts frowning.

"No moron, it was your turn," says Hilde.  Duo starts to pout.

"Crap, I can't have breakfast," mutters Duo while looks out through the clear plastic window.  Duo places his hand on his pillow that says SHINIGAMI on it.  An evil thought enters his head and he grins devilishly.  "Hey Hilde!"  Hilde turns her head toward him, but before she can say anything he throws the pillow at her.

Hilde grins devilishly and says, "Well, if that's how you're goin' to play it…" and she throws her pillow at him.  She warns him not to throw the feather pillow or he would be dead before his next birthday.  All that can be said is that the hour while stuck in the tent went fast.  Unfortunately so did their food supply, for when they got outside the tent, the forest animals had consumed half of it.

Duo and Hilde say in unison, "Damn!"

 "I have SO much dirt on you Gundam Pilots" chuckles a teenaged girl in the doorway of some room.  She is wearing, what looks like, a black military uniform.  It could be assumed that she was some sort of senshi.  "They would kill me if saw all the records I have on them, from when they were little," she says this with an evil grin on her face.  She walks over to a laptop.  "I think it's time to check up on Noin and Milliardo.  Milliardo should be back from his pre-mission trip for the _Terra-forming Project _on Mars…  Ah oh!  This does not look good.  The place they share in L1 is trashed."

 "NOIN!!!!  NOIN!!!!!!" yells Milliardo seeing the whole house is trashed.  The phone is off the receiver and you can hear a dial tone. "There should have been a note saying that she wouldn't be here and, she knew that I was coming back today."  His eyes widen at a horrifying thought.  "Oh God, NOIN WHERE ARE YOU?"  He starts going totally nuts looking for her.  "Wait a minute, she was supposed to be visiting Relena today.  She must be at Relena's office in L1!"  He grabs the phone calls the vice foreign minister's office, while trying to calm his voice.

 "Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's office, who is this?" asks the administrative assistant.

"Hello.  Did Lucrezia Noin ever come in for her engagement with Relena?" Milliardo asks quickly.

"Um, iie."

"Can I talk to the Minister?"

"My I ask who this is?"

"Zechs Merquise desu"

"I'll get her.  Hold on please…  Darlian-sama?"

"Hai?" says the young politician.

"A Zechs Merquise is on the phone.  He's on line 006."

"Arigatô Parks-san."

"She'll be with you in a second."

"Domo-arigatô" replies Milliardo.

"Onii-sama?"

"Soo desu.  Ano, Relena?  Is Noin at your office?" asks Milliardo with hints of panic in his voice.

"No, she never got here.  I was talking to her on the phone earlier when the doorbell rang.  She had to hang up before she could confirm to me that 12:00 was good for her.  I called an hour later only to get a busy signal.  I tried again several times half-an-hour later and it was still busy."  Milliardo makes some unidentifiable sounds.  "Milliardo?  Isn't she there with you?"

"No!  I don't know where she is.  When I got home, the place was trashed." Zechs says trying to keep his body and voice from shaking in pain, fear, and worry.  "I check with people like Sally Po and Une-san; they said that hadn't heard anything since it's her.  When hearing this and Relena remembers what her intruder said…

_"…I'll kill your brother…"_

_"He said he would kill Onii-san, but it's impossible… There's no way that he could have survived the fall from the balcony.  Then again, I didn't find the body or blood anywhere.  Is it possible that… Could he have taken Noin-sama to get to Onii-san?  _ "Onii-san, is there anyone could be out to get you or Noin-sama?"

"Not to my knowledge.  But keep in mind the fact that we work for the Preventers."

"Milliardo, do know of any of the enemies of the original Cinq Kingdom other than the Alliance?" inquires Relena.

"If there were any, I didn't know of them.  Why do you ask?"

"No exact reason.  I'll call you if I hear from her, ok?"

"Okay.  Arigato.  Sayonara."

"Sayonara, Onii-sama."

***********************************************************************************************

"Oh!!  Poor Noin."  This soldier had just seen a vision of what had happened to Lucrezia Noin, one of her old friends from that world.

_Author's Note: I'm sooooooooo sorry about Zechs OOCness, but Noin is ONE of the people MOST dear to Zechs.  The other being Relena of-course._

Questions?  Comments?  Reply at OnnaOoji@aol.com  


	3. Chapter 02

**Final ****Mobile**** Suit Report: Gundam Wing ** Standard disclaimers apply.  I do not own the G-boys and girls, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, Treize, Mariemaia, Nataku, or anyone/thing from the original series and whatever.  Anything/person else is mine, including the plot for this story. 

Author's Note: 

Tranlations:  

Nan desu ka- What is it?

fuiuchi - surprise attack.

CHAPTER 2 **_Dead Loved Ones_** **_By Onna Ooji_**

It's been 3 months since the disappearance of Lucrezia Noin.  You see a teenaged Chinese soldier looking out the window of a meeting room at Preventers Headquarters'.

"I'M SO BORED!!  I haven't gotten an assignment in over a month!  Warriors…" his ranting is cut off by someone yelling his name.

"Wufei!!" Wufei nearly falls out of his chair.

"ONN… (_Say Sally)_ SALLY, don't do that!" he says while staring out the window, at the garden.

"Wufei?  Is something bothering you?"

"You mean other than the fact that make a fuiuchi on me, every morning?" asks sarcastically.  

"Wufei, I'm serious!  What's wrong?" Sally says with a bit of concern, in her voice.

"Nataku" he mutters as he remembers a 14-year-old, dead in his arms, in a garden.

"Your Gundam?" asks Sally.  "Why-"

"Leave me alone!" he yells at her while her face is full of concern.  He takes one pace back when seeing her face.  "Don't look at me like that!  I'm not a weakling that needs help with personal conflicts anymore!"  He storms out of the room.

_"When did I call him a weakling and say that he has personal conflicts?"_ Sally contemplates to herself.  She runs out the room to catch-up with Wufei.  "All I wanted to tell you was that you have an assignment.  Preventer Wind had reported that our agent, Lucrezia Noin, had disappeared, about 3 months ago."

"And let me guess, he has gone off the deep end 'cause he can't find her." says Wufei sarcastically.  Sally glares at him.

"Here's all the information we have on the situation from Relena and Zechs."  Sally hands him the paper.

"This assignment is for me? … Would I be working with Zechs … I mean Preventer Wind?" Wufei asks while arching an eyebrow. 

"Yes…"

"But he'll be hysterical!!!!!!!!!" Wufei says look on his that face made it apparent that he was restraining himself from yelling.

"He knows how to stay relaxed in tough situations.  Anyway, he's been working on this for two months already.  He's out to bring the people who kidnapped Noin to _justice_ and I know you just _love_ doing that!" Sally says with a quirk on her face.

"*Groan* Allllllllllright.  I'll help." Wufei says reluctantly.  "But only to right a wrong.  Only to bring us closer to justice and peace for this world." Sally is lifting an eyebrow during his speech.

"That's nice Wufei, I get it."  She sounds kind-of annoyed and Wufei, _(for some reason that goes beyond my knowledge of his character),_ changes the subject to...

"So Sally, is their anything new going on in your life?  Dating anyone?" asks Wufei.  _"Why did I just say that out-loud?"_ Wufei thinks when realized what he just said and notices a very pink-faced Sally.

 "I'll replay what happens and take screen shots later…  hehe…… I wonder how Lady Une and Mariemeia are dealing with the loss of…

 "Une-sama, can I see the pictures of you and my dad again?" asks little Mariemeia with a tired look on her face.

"How 'bout tomorrow night?  It's late and you should get some sleep," replied Une, "anyway, you have school tomorrow."

"But I'm _not_ tired.  I promise to go to sleep after, I promise!" protests Mariemeia.

"No.  If you want I will show you them it the _morning_.  Alright?" says Lady Une.

"Alright." Mariemeia replies in defeat.

"Now it's time for bed.  See you in the morning." says Une as she tucks-in Mariemeia.

Lady Une walks out of the little girl's room, and goes to her own room.  She opens a drawer in the night table with a key that hung around her neck.  She takes out a photo album that in titled, _"His Excellency"_.

"Treize-sama, she has your eyes," says Une with a tear rolling down her cheek.

The mysterious solider in the black uniform had a look of sadness on her face.

"I think that I'll make a copy of this picture and give the original picture of Treize at age 13 to dear Une."  She places her hand over the picture, there's a bright light and carbon copy of the photo appeared in its place, while the original appeared in her other hand.  She places it in an envelope and addresses it: _"To Lady Une"_.

Meanwhile, another shadow is watching her laptop.  It presses its finger up against screen while it is viewing Une.  You could even say the figure is caressing it.

"Is that okay with you?" she asks the shadowy person.  It nods its head.  Then it thinks…

_"Wait-a-minute, did she say age 13?"_ it thinks, and pries its face from the screen and glares at the soldier.

"Nan desu ka?" she says with a smirk on her face. 

Questions?  Comments?  Reply to OnnaOoji@aol.com 

Standard disclaimers apply.  I do not own the G-boys and girls, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, Treize, Mariemaia, Nataku, or anyone/thing from the original series.  Anything/person else is mine, including the plot for this story.


	4. Chapter 03

**Final ****Mobile**** Suit Report: Gundam Wing **

By: Onna Ooji

Standard disclaimers apply.  I do not own the G-boys and girls, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, Treize, Mariemaia, Nataku, or anyone/thing from the original series and whatever.  Anything/person else is mine, including the plot for this story. 

_Author's Note: _

1) shadow-spirits can't technically talk, so the only way you can hear them, that is if you have special abilities.  Ohhhh yeahhh.  A "shadow spirit" is the projection of someone in a coma, unconscious, sleeping, etc… Or you could just call it an astro-body… Yes, I do watch Tenchi Muyo.

2) I refer to something from the Radio Drama version of Blind Target, which I tend to think as the anime version, since has the voices actors.  Though that keep doesn't me from loving the manga one.

_3) I'm soooooooooorrrrrrrrrry.  I was suppose to have this out in May of 2001, but a lot of things happened that stop that from happening; one being that my drive died during the summer._

**_Chapter _****_3_**- **_Visions of The Past_**__

_"I'd rather not have my daughter and dear Une, remembering me with pictures of me falling off a horse, when I was thirteen!"_ says the shadow through ESP.

"Well, this makes you look human, and definitely don't want to look perfect."

"Why…Alright, you have a good point there.  I don't want her to have any pressure of having to 'be as good as her father'."

"Or have to 'live up to her father's name'…  Of course I think she'd be picked on cause of the fact that she's _your_ daughter _and_ the small fact that she tried to take over the world."

"You're not helping."

"Sorry.  Hehe." she replies as she snicks the envelope in her pocket and disappears.

At a park on L4 sat, underneath a tree, Dorothy Catalonia, reading a book.  She lifts her head upward, towards the sky/ceiling of the colony.

"_Quatre__ was right,_" she thought.  "Peace truly is a real treasure.  I just wish that I had someone to share it with.  A relative, a friend, a… love…." says Dorothy, sadly. Dorothy just sits for a few minutes.

While not too faraway, currently on a walk, are Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, and Catherine Bloom, chatting.  Well… Quatre and Catherine are talking, while Trowa makes comments here-and-there.  They're talking about normal things like how Quatre's business is doing and the circus business.

"Hey Quatre, what was the name of that girl that stabbed you back during the war?" Catherine asks.

"Dorothy Catalonia." answers Quatre.

*******************************************************

Dorothy sneezes, looks around, and then shrugs her shoulders.

*******************************************************

"Catalonia… Catalonia… Catalonia…I know I've heard that name somewhere else before, I just can't remember." Catherine spaces out for a second.

"General Catalonia, the leader of OZ before Treize Khushrenada." states Trowa.

"And Dorothy's father." adds Quatre.  He looks down at the ground and begins to space-out, thinking about Dorothy.  (While spacing out, he fails to notice Trowa disappear.)  He recalls their duel on Libra word for word: remembering her true kind-self being released from her war-loving external shell.  "Dorothy…" he murmurs.

"Oye Quatre………………Quatre…………Earth-to-Quatre!" Catherine calls over.

"Nani?  Gomen Catherine." he apologizes.  "…Where's Trowa?"

Catherine turns around to see Trowa nowhere.

"I'll find him." he states and runs off.

            Right after Quatre had went into his glazed state, Trowa had gotten the feeling that _he_ was being watched and immediately turned his body; to see a somewhat familiar form a blonde young woman.  The moment she saw him look at her, she turned around and ran.  He had run after her, but she jumped into a vehicle and drove off.  Trowa stopped running and watched the car speed off.  As Trowa contemplates what just occurred, an unfeasible option of who the "Blonde Young Woman" was comes into his mind from seeing her face for a few seconds.

"Midii?" he questions.

"Trowa, there you are.  What's going on?" yells Quatre as he runs over to him.

"I was being watched." Trowa simply states.

"Were they anyone to be concerned about?"

               "I doubt it.  Maybe Catherine and I should be getting home." Trowa says looking at nothing.

               "Okay, lets head back to Catherine."

Somewhere on L1, Heero Yuy sits in his apartment, watching a television.  

"…Relena Darlian…" was all he hears when he notices something strange on the screen.  He immediately stands up. He packs a suitcase and leaves.  He takes the soonest space shuttle to L6, where Relena is.  He suddenly feels a slight pain in his chest yet at the same time, a glint of what could be something close to joy.  

"_This isn't good.  I shouldn't be pleased by the fact that I have to come out of solitude to be seen Relena, since there in trouble brewing ahead. Yet still-"_ Heero says in his mind. "Relena…" he says softly as he remembers when he almost told her something important to _him_, but the machines had been too loud.  He drifts off to sleep.

A little girl with long dark brown; tied up in the back by a burgundy ribbon, and has bangs almost identical to Heero's, walks to the door where Une and Mariemeia live.  She reaches up to ring the doorbell.  She presses the button, leaves an envelope in from of the door, and runs behind a tree to hide.  Lady Une answers the door with Mariemeia behind her legs.

"Ohayô?" greets the redhead with a confused look on her face.  She runs out the door to see if anyone is in the yard. 

As she does this, Lady Une notices the envelope and picks it up.  She sees that there is no return address, opens it, and finds pictures of a young Treize.(_Ha ha.)_

"Who are… eep!"

"Mariemeia, what's wrong?!" 

"I thought that I saw a person behind that tree, but when I got there; it was as if they had disappeared." explains Mariemeia.  "So- Oye!" she stops.

"Nani?"

"Une-san, there's a crystal daisy here where the kid was."

_"I hope this isn't a new enemy's doing."_  She looks down at her watch. "_Oh dammit!_  You're going to be late to school if we don't get going!  Just put the flower in my Preventers case.  _I'm gonna have to check this out._"

On a bunk at the Preventers base, lies Preventer Wind: born Milliardo Peacecraft heir of the former Cinq kingdom, and former alias: Zechs Merquise: OZ's ace pilot- "The Lighting Baron".

"And now look at me, I'm a total wreck." he says.  "_Noin__, I know your alive, but where are you and why haven't you come back?  Noin, you're the only one who-_" he thinks to himself.

"You're right, you are a total wreck.  I didn't even presume you would have this kind of reaction." Says someone from the door.

"Heero."  

"Honestly, letting your emotions effect your performance. How weak." States someone else.

"Shut your month Wufei.  At least I don't make my partner afraid to tell me her feelings." retorts Zechs angrily.

"What the **hell** are you talking about?!" he blurts back, very confused though not showing on his face.

"Zechs, we have a little more important Preventers' matters to deal with at hand… concerning Relena."

"Feh.  What's wrong with people?  Why must they disturb the peace?" remarks Wufei.

"I'm going to sign up as Relena's new bodyguard because of the situation." States Heero.

"Too late, buddy." Chimes in a new voice.

"What do you mean, Duo?" Heero has now placed his steady glaze on the American as he steps into the room, followed by Trowa and Quatre.

"A new bodyguard was assigned just yesterday that seems to be much more fit for the job then all the Preventers put together, except for you pilots." Voiced Sally from outside the room.  She was standing next to Une.

"And when is this _'bodyguard'_ coming to-?" Wufei starts to ask, but is cut off by Heero.

"He's not a Preventer, is he." Heero states.

"Well, no.  Though his files are very interesting.  Heero, the Preventer Motherboard Computer and my contacts were unable to find anything on him." Says Quatre.

"Heero, can you find search for something on him.  It seems as though he just appeared out of thin air.  He was hired by because he has very useful abilities and had provided us valuable information.  He just seems as though he's not telling us something."  That was all Une talking.

"This 'New Bodyguard', does he have a name?" Duo asks in jest. 

Questions?  Comments?  Reply to OnnaOoji@aol.com 

Standard disclaimers apply.  I do not own the G-boys and girls, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, Treize, Mariemaia, Nataku, or anyone/thing from the original series.  Anything/person else is mine, including the plot for this story.


	5. author notice

My thanks go out to Trianna & Ley who reviewed this story when it was previously posted. I try to make progress on a new chapter after exams are over. Bye minna-san! -Onna Ooji 


End file.
